A witch ?
by Takuka-chan
Summary: Et si Creed n'avait pas eu tort, et que Saya était bel et bien une sorcière ? Si elle avait ensorcelé Train, comme le psychopathe aux cheveux d'argent l'avait pensé ? L'histoire aurait pu être bien différente pour Train comme pour Creed, et le reste du monde en aurait subi les conséquences plus ou moins graves... Suit la trame de l'anime jusqu'à l'épisode 7 - Yaoi CreedxTrain.
_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Black Cat ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (mais c'est peut-être mieux pour eux cela dit…) seule l'histoire est à moi !
Je préviens que j'ai un peu cafouillé, je ne savais pas trop comment était le caractère de Train quand il était un assassin impitoyable, alors j'ai fait au mieux, je n'ai pas lu le manga, alors si vous voyez des incohérences, n'hésitez pas !  
Autre chose, ceci est un one-shot yaoi, alors si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas, je ne permettrais aucun commentaire dégradant sur ce sujet, vous êtes prévenus…**_

Train courait de toute la force de ses jambes, mais elle lui semblait bien trop faible à cet instant. La lettre de Creed l'avait laissé fou d'inquiétude. Il voulait tuer Saya. Sa Saya, sa meilleure amie, celle avec qui il buvait du lait et discutait sur les toits. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce psychopathe lui faire de mal. Alors il courait, priant tous les dieux existants, les chats et toutes les choses possibles et imaginables d'arriver à temps. En approchant des quais, il croisa trois enfants particulièrement paniqués et inquiets pour la belle «Onee-chan» en yukata à fleurs. Fou d'inquiétude, il se jeta sur eux, leur demandant de le guider à cette jeune fille. Les trois petits acceptèrent rapidement, la présence d'Hadès dans sa main droite et son air de folie aidant certainement. Ils se mirent donc tous quatre à courir vers ce que Train identifia comme le point de rendez-vous qu'il avait convenu avec Saya.

Néanmoins les divinités n'avaient apparemment pas envie de l'aider, car quand il s'arrêta, il se retrouva devant Saya, allongée dans une flaque de sang, Creed debout à ses côtés tenant encore son épée à la main.

Il ne réfléchit même pas. Son Hadès dans la main, il se jeta en avant, au moment même où Creed se retournait vers lui, souriant et semblant heureux, pour lui susurrer :

« Yo, Train. Tu peux te détendre, je me suis débarrassé de cette sorcière qui t'embrouillait l'esprit. »

L'instant d'après, Hadès rencontrait violemment son visage souriant, l'envoyant dans le mur deux mètres plus loin. Train se précipita vers Saya, lui relevant délicatement la tête pour qu'elle repose sur ses genoux. L'écoulement de sang ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, malgré tous les efforts que Train faisait.

« Puisque je vais mourir… ça ne sert plus à rien de le cacher. J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer, Train-kun… commença Saya d'une voix brisée.  
\- Ne parle pas ! Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital, ils te soigneront… murmura Train.  
\- C'est inutile… Ecoute, Train-kun… Cet homme ne mentait pas… je suis une sorcière…  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Saya ? La perte de sang te fait délirer… répliqua Train d'une voix tremblante.  
\- J'ai été engagée par Chronos… Ma mission était de t'ensorceler, afin de pouvoir te contrôler… Que tu n'agisses que selon mes directives, et donc indirectement les leurs… Ainsi, ils pouvaient te faire faire ce qu'ils voulaient, même si tu n'étais plus membre des Numbers…  
-Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis, Saya…  
\- Je n'ai jamais été ton amie ! hurla-t-elle soudainement. Je n'ai accepté ce travail que parce que la paye était astronomique… Bien plus importante que ce que j'aurai eu en étant nettoyeur toute ma vie… Mais on ne m'avait pas prévenu qu'il y avait tant de risques, cela dit…  
\- Tu… C'est un mensonge n'est-ce pas ? Saya… chuchota Train d'une voix incroyablement triste.  
\- Et je ne pourrai même pas boire de lamune… murmura-t-elle sans lui répondre. Dommage, je voulais en boire, du lamune… »

Et, ce disant, elle ferma les yeux et rendit son dernier souffle. Train s'attendait à ressentir une tristesse infinie, et une haine inouïe pour Creed… Néanmoins, ce qui lui tomba dessus n'était rien de cela… C'était un soulagement profond, presque béat, comme si un horrible cauchemar prenait fin. C'est à cet instant qu'il comprit que Saya… non, cette fille stupide et écœurante, l'avait dupé. Ensorcelé, sans aucun doute… Et il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Lui, Black Cat, n'avait rien vu venir… Mais il avait au moins le bonheur d'être délivré de ce sort qui l'emprisonnait, le dévorait de l'intérieur et le changeait en un être stupide et niais. Et cela, il le devait à la personne derrière lui. A cette idée, celle d'être enfin libre réellement, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Ce sourire n'avait rien à voir avec ceux que la magie de cette fille l'avait forcé à faire… Celui-ci était cruel, démoniaque, et digne des plus grands psychopathes.

« Eh bien… déclara-t-il de son habituelle voix suave en se relevant. Je dois reconnaître que je t'en dois une, Creed… Je ne pensais pas que ce genre de choses arriverait, mais il semblerait que j'aie une dette envers toi.  
\- Le sort de cette sorcière est enfin brisé ! s'exclama Creed avec un immense sourire. C'est ce que je voulais voir… Le véritable Train ! continua-t-il en fixant ses yeux. Maintenant, ne te joindras-tu pas à moi, Train ? Tu pourras gouverner le monde à mes côtés… Tu pourras te venger de ces gens de Chronos qui t'ont fait ensorceler par cette sorcière !  
\- Je n'ai aucune intention de pardonner à Chronos. Ils mourront de mes mains… déclara Train d'une voix glaciale. Mais pourquoi viendrais-je avec toi ?  
\- Tu pourras être plus fort encore grâce au pouvoir du Tao ! Si fort que personne, pas même Dieu ne pourra te battre… Tu pourras te battre et tuer ceux que tu juges trop faibles ou inutiles, comme bon te semblera ! Ne penses-tu pas que c'est une chance incroyable ?  
\- Supérieur à Dieu ? reprit Black Cat d'une voix où perçait de l'intérêt (nda : pour un vis-à-vis attentif bien entendu… Et Creed est plus qu'attentif, bien sûr !). J'ai bien dit que je souhaitais vivre librement, et c'est bien la seule chose qui n'a pas changé malgré la mort de cette femme… Mais quelle assurance ai-je d'être libre avec toi, Creed ?  
\- Tu as ma parole, Train ! répondit-il aussitôt. Tu es le seul homme que j'ai jamais respecté, Train… Je ne pourrais pas te déshonorer en te mentant…  
\- L'honneur est certainement une des seules qualités que tu possèdes, en effet… convint l'ancien XIII avec un sourire en coin. Mais pour du simple respect, je trouve que tu vas très loin, tu ressembles bien plus à un stalker qu'à un simple partenaire…  
\- Tu peux tout avoir de moi, Train ! éclata Creed avec un sourire, les yeux brillants. Ma dévotion, tu l'as déjà… Il suffit de demander, et rien n'est impossible… Rien n'est trop beau pour quelqu'un de ton envergure ! (nda : désolée, j'abuse peut-être un peu sur le côté expansif de Creed vis-à-vis de Train, mais d'après moi il serait vraiment prêt à n'importe quoi pour son petit Train chéri…)  
\- Je vais choisir de te croire, Creed Diskenth, car je pense que tu es un homme d'honneur. Ne me déçois pas… Et autant te le dire, je me réserve le droit de partir aussitôt si toi ou un de tes chers compagnons fait ou dit quelque me déplaît…  
\- Bien sûr, Train ! s'exclama Creed empli d'une joie évidente. Je te propose donc de partir, je n'ai pas envie d'être gêné par des Numbers ou quoi que ce soit d'autres, même si avec toi à mes côtés je suis certain de triompher de tous les ennemis… »

Train ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un léger signe de tête. Creed l'attrapa par les épaules, et Train, habitué depuis longtemps au côté excentrique du jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent ne tenta pas de l'en détacher. Ils commencèrent ainsi à marcher, malgré que ce soit compliqué par la manière dont le traître de Chronos s'accrochait à lui comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage. De toute façon, le forcer à le laisser tranquille était quasiment impossible, et donc une perte de temps significative. Qui plus est, la légère chaleur née au plus profond de lui ne l'aidait pas à vouloir se décaler. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, maintenant ?

L'ancien agent XIII n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de s'en occuper à quelques rues à peine de l'endroit où reposait le corps de la sorcière les attendait le compagnon de Creed manipulant le Tao qu'il avait rencontré la veille et qui avait essayé de l'emmener de force là où se trouvait son chef. Train ne put s'empêcher de sourire sadiquement à cette pensée. Qu'il réessaie, et il finirait en charpie avant d'avoir pu ne serait-ce que lui envoyer ses insectes ! Le message sembla clair puisque le jeune homme, qui se présenta de nouveau comme Shiki, déglutit largement sous son regard meurtrier.

Ils voyagèrent donc sur l'insecte géant du jeune Taoshi, ce qui était une manière plutôt originale de se déplacer mais particulièrement rapide, donc Train n'eut pas réellement envie de se plaindre. En effet, supporter les jérémiades de Creed et ses « Train ! » incessants fut très difficile pour les deux jeunes hommes qui scellèrent par là le début de leur amitié. Après deux heures environ de voyage, ils atterrirent au sommet d'un sublime château. Devant eux se dressaient sept personnes, dont six lui étaient inconnues, néanmoins il reconnut la septième comme étant une actrice en vogue du moment, se nommant Ekidona Palass si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Une fois qu'ils furent descendus de l'insecte géant que Shiki rappela comme si c'était tout à fait normal, les membres des Apôtres des Etoiles s'avancèrent vers eux.

« Il semblerait que tu aies réussi à ramener Black Cat, Creed… déclara avec dégoût un homme au visage caché par un masque métallique. Mais je pense honnêtement que je suffisais amplement comme Gunman, je vaux beaucoup mieux.  
\- Si tu veux voir qui de nous deux mérite ce titre, ça ne me dérange pas… répliqua Train avec un sourire sadique. Mais c'est à tes risques et périls, et personnellement je suis certain que je ne perdrai pas contre toi.  
\- Train a raison ! s'exclama Creed qui semblait outré du comportement de son compagnon. Mais avant que vous vous battiez – du moins si tu en as le courage, Durham, mais je ne te le recommande pas –, la politesse voudrait que vous vous présentiez tous !  
\- Et s'il commençait ? Après tout c'est lui qui s'invite ici... déclara d'une voix traînante le dénommé Durham.  
\- Peu m'importe, mais je pense que vous me connaissez tous déjà… répondit l'ex Number XIII avant que Creed puisse s'énerver. Je suis Train Heartnet. Comme vous le savez déjà, je suis un Gunman… et comme vous devez aussi le savoir, je suis un ex-membre des Chronos Numbers, XIII, Black Cat ! expliqua-t-il avec un ennui visible.  
\- Je suis Ekidona, même si tu m'as sûrement déjà aperçue dans les médias… déclara l'actrice avec un léger sourire. Bienvenue parmi les Apôtres des Etoiles.  
\- Je me suis déjà présenté, mais je suis Shiki, un Taoshi… déclara celui-ci, son masque immonde cachant toujours son visage.  
\- Je suis Kyoko ! s'exclama joyeusement une jeune fille en uniforme de lycéenne. Bienvenue, Kuro-sama ! (nda : j'aime beaucoup Kyoko, alors même si ici Train ne lui sauve pas la vie, je vais laisser son caractère tel quel, on dira qu'elle a eu un coup de foudre et elle l'appellera donc comme ça)  
\- Je suis Sharden, se présenta ensuite un homme aux cheveux longs. Bienvenue à toi, Black Cat.  
\- Je m'appelle Leon… déclara d'un air ennuyé un enfant aux cheveux bleus.  
\- Je suis Maro ! s'exclama un homme à la carrure d'un sumo.  
\- Moi, c'est Durham ! déclara avec hargne ledit Gunman.  
\- Tu rencontreras peut-être aussi Preta Ghoul et Deak, ou bien d'autres subalternes, mais ceux-ci sont les membres principaux du groupe. Et j'en suis le leader, comme tu le sais déjà, Creed Diskenth ! expliqua avec un plaisir évident le maniaque des roses.  
\- Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'aimerais savoir où je vais dormir… Je pense que tu voudras m'entraîner, Creed, et il est déjà environ trois heures du matin je pense… déclara Train d'une voix traînante peu chaleureuse.  
\- Bien sûr, je comprends ! s'écria Creed avec un nouveau sourire. Je vais te guider, Train. »

Ceci étant, le leader du groupe attrapa Train par les épaules de nouveau et commença à le traîner derrière lui à l'intérieur du château. La chaleur qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt revint plus forte encore à Black Cat, qui se dit que c'était très étrange mais pas si désagréable, après tout… Et que Creed était plutôt bien quand il n'avait pas une expression de psychopathe mais souriait joyeusement.

L'incident se déroula peu après, quand ils pénétrèrent dans une chambre immense, décorée d'un immense portait ainsi que d'une statue grandeur nature de Train, au centre de laquelle trônait un immense lit à baldaquins recouvert de pétales de roses. L'ex Number sentit venir le coup fourré aussitôt.

« C'est quoi cette chambre ? demanda-t-il alors en retenant sa colère.  
\- Je suis désolé, Train… répondit Creed en raffermissant sa prise sur ses épaules. Mais le château n'a aucune chambre de libre, alors tu devras partager la mienne.  
\- Crois-tu sincèrement que je vais dormir avec un psychopathe qui est également mon stalker attitré ?  
\- Tu n'as pas le choix, Train… Dormir à la belle étoile est dangereux à cause du froid, et le sol risquerait de t'empêcher d'être en parfaite condition physique… »

Train voulut l'étrangler quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'était fait piéger. Il tenta vainement la partie de lui qui s'agitait et était heureuse de cet agencement, sans qu'il n'en comprenne les raisons. Mais il savait que Creed était devenu beaucoup plus fort et qu'il aurait très certainement le dessus s'ils se battaient. Il voulait tout de même être en forme pour le lendemain, car l'entraînement au Tao ne serait certainement pas une partie de plaisir.

« Si tu fais un seul geste déplacé pendant la nuit, je te tue, c'est clair ? grogna le célèbre Black Cat avec un regard capable de faire peur à la mort elle-même. »

Creed sourit pour seule réponse, et enleva sans aucune pudeur ses vêtements pour rester en boxer, puis alla s'étendre gracieusement sur le lit. Passé un instant de gêne, le XIII fit de même et prit soin de se coucher à l'autre extrémité du lit afin d'éviter tout contact. Ses plans échouèrent quand un bras passa autour de ses épaules, et il s'apprêtait à s'époumoner sur le sans-gêne quand un doux « Bonne nuit, Train… » lui fut murmuré au creux de l'oreille. Le corps le relâcha, et bientôt il n'y eut plus aucun contact entre les deux hommes. Après un instant de flottement, Train y répondit dans un grognement, et sombra aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée.

Il fut tiré de son sommeil par un gémissement. Il ouvrit instantanément les yeux et fit face au visage couvert de sueur de Creed, qui semblait en plein cauchemar. Train hésita tout d'abord, ne sachant pas quoi faire, puis tenta de réveiller Creed en le secouant doucement. Celui-ci se redressa aussitôt, et faillit l'attaquer, mais il se ravisa en reconnaissant son vis-à-vis. Il se colla à son partenaire, qui fut passablement gêné mais ne dit rien, car il connaissait le passé de Creed grâce aux dossiers de Chronos et savait ce que cela faisait de se réveiller d'un cauchemar du passé. Il ne bougea donc pas quand l'argenté passa ses bras autour de lui, ni quand il lui murmura un « Ne me laisse pas, Train, pas toi… » désespéré. Ce n'est que quand il fut certain que Creed dormait qu'il répondit « Non, je ne t'abandonnerai plus, Creed… ». En sentant un sourire fleurir sur le visage de l'autre homme, il ne fut plus aussi certain qu'il dormait… mais il ne put s'attarder là-dessus, retombant lui aussi dans les bras largement ouverts de Morphée.

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Train sentit le corps de Creed toujours collé contre lui. Il fit une légère pression sur son épaule pour le sortir du sommeil, et son vis-à-vis se redressa donc, avant de marmonner :

« On prend un petit-déjeuner, et on commencera à t'entraîner au Tao, Train… »

Et Train se dit que ça ne pouvait pas être si difficile. Le pauvre n'était malheureusement pas au bout de ses peines…

 _~ Deux mois plus tard ~_

Train se jeta sur le lit qu'il partageait toujours avec Creed. Il était épuisé, mais se sentait malgré tout heureux, il maîtrisait parfaitement le Tao maintenant. Il était capable de contrôler l'eau et ce pouvoir était très utile quand il ne pouvait pas utiliser son Hadès. Il avait d'ores et déjà purifié la surface de la Terre de trois gêneurs de Chronos : deux des trois hommes de Cerberos, Naizer et Beluga, ainsi que le IV, Kranz. Ceux-ci avaient eu la chance d'assister à sa toute première démonstration de Tao… malheureusement pour eux, ils étaient morts trop vite pour faire leurs rapports à Chronos. Train avait également effacé quelques personnes qu'il jugeait inutiles ou trop curieuses, ceci avec l'accord du leader des Apôtres des Etoiles.

Néanmoins, les sentiments étranges qu'il ressentait au contact de Creed avaient augmenté pendant les deux mois qu'il avait passé à ses côtés, et il en était venu à la conclusion que lui, l'impitoyable assassin Black Cat était amoureux du stalker. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui avouer, de peur qu'il finisse par se désintéresser de lui s'il se rendait compte que Train n'était pas si impitoyable qu'il ne le croyait.

Ce dernier venait d'ailleurs d'entrer dans la chambre et s'était approché de Train afin de le supplier de prendre un bain avec lui. Le châtain céda finalement après dix minutes sans pouvoir penser à cause du bruit créé par un certain psychopathe, qui semblait d'ailleurs très fier de l'avoir fait céder. Il se releva donc du lit et entraîna d'un mouvement un chat réticent dans la salle où se trouvait la gigantesque baignoire de pierre. Comme son Train prenait trop de temps, il finit par le soulever et le jeter purement et simplement dans la baignoire déjà pleine. Manque de chance, celui-ci l'avait attrapé par le col de sa veste et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans l'eau, les lèvres liées à cause de leur chute.

La pièce se réchauffa soudainement de quelques degrés, tandis que Creed embrassait Train comme si sa vie en dépendait et que celui-ci profitait du baiser sans en perdre une miette. Au bout de quelques temps malheureusement, l'apnée n'étant pas un talent qu'ils possédaient, ils durent s'écarter pour reprendre leur souffle. Creed sourit et murmura :

« Encore mieux que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer…  
\- Tu as imaginé _ça_ ? Donc tu étais bien un stalker !  
\- Je suis un stalker si tu veux… mais un stalker fou d'amour.  
\- Quoi ? demanda Train, persuadé d'être au beau milieu d'une hallucination. »

L'argenté ne répondit pas et embrassa de nouveau le jeune homme pour le faire taire, avant de lui murmurer dans l'oreille qu'il ne rêvait pas. Train étant quelqu'un d'impulsif, il n'hésita pas et s'écria :

« Moi aussi, idiot ! Pourquoi tu as attendu aussi longtemps pour le dire ?  
\- Je voulais être certain que tu veuilles rester ici quoiqu'il arrive ou presque. Mais ce n'est pas grave… Nous avons une chambre pour rattraper le temps perdu, Train. »

Leurs sourires à tous les deux devinrent pervers à cette idée, et le chaton se laissa porter dans la chambre. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que Chronos n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, car leurs sentiments les rendrait encore plus forts.


End file.
